


Circumnavigate

by maryfic



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Peter never joined the Order? What if he never fell prey to Voldemort. A little story about Peter Pettigrew and his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circumnavigate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fataizi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataizi/gifts).



For as long as he could remember, Peter had been fascinated by ships of all kinds. From rowboats to small trawlers, frigates and pirate ships; his greatest desire was to be on board any kind of vessel. 

When he was small these fantasies were fueled by pirate stories his aunt told him, and day and night his mind was filled with dreams of becoming a swashbuckler, looting and burning and capturing fair maiden and cutting down any who opposed him. Later, he began to dream closer to home, of perhaps finding a wizarding ship and signing on to crew. Travel for pleasure seemed out of his grasp altogether until he came into money towards the end of seventh year, and as his friends planned for a future that he couldn’t really aspire to (being an auror sounded awfully boring, anyway) Peter started to plan in secret, finally sharing his private dream with Remus. 

His friend encouraged him, but was unsure about travelling alone, and after awhile, Pete stopped discussing plans with the werewolf. The young boy kindled his desires in the darkness of Gryffindor Tower, and the sunshine behind the greenhouses where people left him alone, and reality began to take shape as he wrote away for tickets on the “Red Enchantress”, a steamer ship leaving London harbor two months after school ended. 

When the cardboard packet arrived, he celebrated with Remus, stealing two butterbeers from Sirius’ stash while the other two were off playing pranks on the Slytherins. 

Pete couldn’t hide his excitement and Remus greeted his smile with one of his own. 

“You look so happy, Wormtail,” the boy said, clinking his bottle in a toast. 

“I’m bloody nervous is what I am,” Pete replied, his blond hair lying in wispy strands over his cheeks. “But it’s going to be so wonderful, Remy.” His hands began to fly about and his face grew more animated as he told Remus about the planned itinerary, showing him travel brochures he’d gotten from the Ministries in different countries, and the hoped for excursions into the Muggle portions of the countries they would visit along the route. 

After graduation, the Potters threw him a “Bon Voyage” party and midsummer sat him standing on the docks, filling his lungs with sea air and wishing desperately that his legs would stop trembling long enough to take him up the gangplank and to his stateroom. His trunk was already stowed away below decks, and the ticket to his dreams was clutched in one sweaty hand. 

Pale blue eyes grew determined and Pete straightened his spine, feeling an upswing of bravery that rode in on his pirate ship of old. He could hear the battle cries of Blackbeard and Captain Hook as he took one step, then another, on his journey to travel the globe by ship and sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted on AO3. Fataizi wanted _Peter's POV where he leaves England instead of joining the Order_.
> 
> Want to prompt me? Go here: http://maryfic.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Or leave me a comment.


End file.
